The present invention relates to a waste heat exchanger and has particular applicability to such heat exchangers used for dusty hot waste gases.
In dusty hot waste gas service, conventional waste heat exchanger designs of the shell-and-tube type have the hot waste gases going through the tubes and the fluid on the shell side. These heat exchangers use typical horizontal tube sheets with vertical tubes and they are susceptible to large quantities of dust buildup on the inlet or upper tube sheet and erosion inside the tubes. Expensive dust separation equipment is often required in order to provide trouble-free operation.